


Freaks Like Four

by Justcallmeraina



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmeraina/pseuds/Justcallmeraina
Summary: The gang is in high school now! But Billy, Madison, Ron, and Alice all pass out unexpectedly in homeroom...(Inspired by Cainsnocreaturefeature on Tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

Billy walked into his homeroom class, mysteriously tired. He slumped into his chair next to one of his best friends, Alice Garber. Two of his other best friends, Madison Lee and Ron Garcia were across the table. They were also very uncharacteristically tired.

“Ugh. I’m so tired.. I don’t know why, but I just passed out at 10 last night, and Lily had to pour water on my head to wake me up…” Billy said, putting his head down on the table. 

“I fell asleep 12 times, just this morning. Alice had to slap me. Anoche me quedé dormido a las diez.” Ron said, so tired he was slipping into Spanish. Alice mumbled something in response.

“Mrs Ambers is gonna be so mad at us if we’re late…” Madison yawned, “but I really can’t wake up…” 

Madison promptly fell onto the table, fast asleep. “Why do you think we’re the only tired ones?” Alice sleepily asked. 

“Lily isn’t tired, and I fell asleep before her…” Billy added. 

Lily, in fact, was wide awake, talking to Nugget and Kid. Her hand was over Nugget’s. Nobody knew if they were dating, not even Lily or Nugget.

Ron yawned, setting off a small chain. “Lils! Come over here please…” Billy said, calling over his twin sister. She came over and put her hand on Billy’s shoulder. 

“Please don’t… I feel like I’m about to fall asleep, and your hand is warm…” Lily took her hand off of his shoulder, looking at the rest of the kids at the table. 

Madison was already sleeping, and Alice, Billy, and Ron were about to nod off. 

“Oh. Uh, sorry. But you fell asleep at like 10 last night?” She said. 

Billy nodded. “We all did.”

Lily thought for a second. “Maybe it’s because you were… uh…”

It was like a lightbulb went off for Billy, Alice, Ron, and Lily.

“Something sketchy’s goin’ on…” Alice said.

Suddenly, Alice and Ron both grabbed their heads. Madison woke up, groaning and clutching her head.

Alice was grabbing her eye and the back of her head, as though there was a line through it.

Madison and Ron grabbed right above their eyes and the tip of their foreheads. 

Lily gave a small gasp. “Madison and Ron… they were the ones who got stabbed with the claw…” Alice gave a tiny groan. “And Alice got shot with Penny’s laser…”

Penny, across the classroom, turned her head at her name. “What about me?” She asked. Lily paled.

“Alice… has a headache…” Lily pointed to her eye, the same one Penny shot to save her. 

Penny’s eyes widened. “Oh…” She got up, pushed her chair in, and walked over.

She knelt next to Alice, who was still holding her head.

Alice, Ron, Madison, and Billy all slumped over in their seats suddenly, passed out. 

Alice fell onto Penny’s shoulder. Madison and Billy fell onto the table. Ron fell onto Madison. Lily and Penny locked eyes. “Let’s take them to the nurse… Ozzy! Buggs!” Lily called.

Ozzy and Buggs turned their heads. Ozzy saw his girlfriend slumped over, and rushed over to her. Buggs came over, and picked up Ron. Penny picked up Alice, Lily picked up Billy, and Buggs picked up Ron.

Ozzy, Buggs, Lily, and Penny carried their four sleeping classmates to the nurse. Billy subconsciously snuggled up to his sister, as did Madison to her boyfriend.

By the time they reached the nurse’s office, Ozzy was a flushed, flustered mess.

“Mr Reid?” Penny asked as Buggs knocked on the door. Their nurse looked up from his desk. “Yes, wha- WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE CHILDREN?” He asked, terrified, standing up.

“We’re not sure. But uh, they’re the- special… kids.” Lily said, rubbing her elbow nervously.

Mr Ried nodded. “Put them on the cots. I only have two, so they’re going to have to share.”

To the demand of Ozzy, Madison was put next to the very gay Billy, while Alice and Ron shared. Mr Ried sent the other four to class, and promised that he would call them when they woke up.

—

When Lily went to check on them before lunch, they were all still sleeping. Madison and Billy were in each other’s arms, as were Alice and Ron. 

Lily could see Alice’s long arms curling around Ron’s small torso. Ron’s stockier arms were wrapped around Alice. His head was buried in her neck, and if Lily didn’t know better, she would’ve thought they were a couple.

Madison was curled up in Billy’s arms, burying her head in his chest. His chin was resting on her head gently.

Lily sighed and went to lunch, but not before placing a kiss on her brother’s forehead.

—

Lily sat down next to Nugget and Kid at the long table she always sat at. Nugget wrapped an arm around her. “Is Friend Billy still asleep?” He asked. Lily nodded. 

“And Madison? How’s she?” Ozzy asked. 

Lily gave a small smile. “She’s fine. She’s just snuggling with Billy.”

“It’s a good thing Billy’s got the hots for Kid, or else I’d smack him.” Ozzy said, obviously jealous of Billy. Kid went red. 

“What.. what are you talking about?” Kid asked. 

“Kid, we know you like him. It’s obvious.” Cindy said, one her hands on Felix’s cheek. She gave him a small kiss on the lips, pulling him down to her height with his tie.

Once Cindy let Felix go, he gave her a small smile, then it turned into a look of rage. “Cindy, you vile woman, you stole my gum!” 

She stuck her tongue out, and Felix lunged at her. Ozzy made a disgusted noise and quickly moved away from the two of them.

Felix pushed Cindy onto the bench and kissed her. 

When they finally sat back up, Cindy was mad, and Felix had his gum back, at the expense of his hair getting messed up.

“You guys know you’re going to have to spit that out, right? It’s lunch, and you need to eat.” Ted said, elbowing his smug brother.

Felix shrugged and elbowed his brother back.

Lily smiled at the twins’ antics, but couldn’t help but remember her own twin brother.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Nugget putting his hand over hers. “Is the Pretty Lily alright?” He asked. She put her head on his shoulder. 

“Not quite, Nugget.”  
“Is there anything Nugget can do to help?”  
“No, I’m just worried about Billy.”  
“Nugget is too.”  
“Something’s up. I know.”

“Good. So I wasn’t the only one.” Kid piped up. “Wanna ditch Lunch and go explore?”

Lily, Kid, and Nugget all shared smirks and got up. “Something sketchy’s going on. We’re going to poke around.” Lily said to the table of their friends.

Carla stood up. “I’m coming, too!”

That started a chain of everyone saying that they wanted to come. 

“No, we’re going alone. It’s suspicious enough that Nugget’s coming with us.” Kid said.

Nugget was very noticeable with his large stature and wide shoulders, but he was the strongest, with Buggs following very close behind. Lily was quite strong, but not close to Nugget at all. Kid was much too small to be able to lift doors off their hinges like Nugget and Buggs can.

Ozzy stood up. “Take me with you. I can’t leave Maddy again. I need to help.”

—

Lily, Kid, Nugget, and Ozzy headed out of the cafeteria and to the janitor’s closet.

They saw the large, friendly janitor, Bob, from their second (or for Ozzy, first) Kindergarten. “Oh, hey, kiddos. What are you doing out of lunch?”

“Hello, Nice Janitor Man. May Nugget and his friends use the ladder that is in the janitor’s closet?”  
“Sure, buddy, but why?”  
“Nugget would like to access the vents.”  
“Well I’m gonna need another reason for that.”

Kid rolled his eyes. “To throw a tea party.” Lily slapped the back of his head.

“My brother-”  
“And my girlfriend!”  
“Yes, my brother, Madison, Alice, and Ron passed out. we think it might be the principal. We need your ladder to get to the vents.”

Bob shrugged. “Okay, just… don’t tell the principal. Or Ms Elliot.”

He grabbed the ladder, and propped it up against the wall next to the vent. Nugget climbed it and unscrewed the vent with the screwdriver he always had on him.

The four friends climbed through the vent, Lily taking the front and Kid taking up the back.

Lily suddenly stopped. Nugget and Ozzy stopped smoothly, but Kid smashed into Ozzy. “Give me a warning, please.” He said, rubbing his head.

Lily turned around and shushed him. She pointed to a small vent. 

The three boys crowded around Lily, Kid pushing his way to the front. 

There was their principal, with their four passed out classmates around her. 

Alice and Ron were holding hands, with Madison next to them, her arms reached out slightly. Billy was on the other side of the room, hugging himself. Even from far away, they could see the shining tears on his face.

Lily gasped. The principal looked up, and on instinct, Nugget pulled the three of them away from the vent. 

Ozzy led the way back, as Kid was pushed closer to the vent. 

The four of them sadly climbed out of the vent and down the ladder.

“Well, what now?” Ozzy asked. 

Lily looked up to them. “We get the rest of us.”

—

It was after lunch, so Lily, Kid, Ozzy, and Nugget needed to split up to find their friends. 

Lily went to get Felix and Cindy in woodshop.

Kid went to get Ted and Jerome In Language Arts.

Ozzy went to get Penny and Monty in Math.

Nugget went to get Carla and Buggs in PE.

—

Lily quickly opened the door to the woodshop room. She could see Felix gently guiding Cindy to the nail, helping her hammer it in. 

“Lilian Emerson! What are you doing here?” Mr Barnes, the woodshop teacher, asked. 

“I need Cindy and Felix.” She said. Cindy and Felix both looked up from their project, and Lily looked to them pleadingly.

“Well they’re still working. You need to wait-” Mr Barnes said, turning around to look at the couple. 

What stopped him from continuing was Cindy sat on the counter, being pressed against the wall by Felix. How they started making out so fast, nobody knew.

Mr Barnes turned back to Lily and said, “You know what? Just take them.”

Lily gave him a small smile and beckoned her two friends over.

—

Kid really had no idea on how to get Ms Elliot to listen to him. She was the grouchiest, meanest teacher they had. 

He was outside the door, standing on his toes to look in the window, when he got an idea.

Kid tugged on the horrid teacher’s cardigan sleeve. “Ms Ewwiot? I need my bwofer Teddy and his fwiend Dewome.” He put on his most innocent face and smiled to Ms Elliot. 

She scowled at him. “Do you have a note for them to leave my class?”

Kid scrunched up his face and started crying. “A-a note? I dust wanna see my bwofer, Teddy…”

Ms Elliot sighed. “Fine. Theodore, Jerome, you’re free to go. But you still need to do your homework!” 

As they were exiting, Jerome gave her a two-finger salute. “We will, don’t worry!.”

—

Ozzy walked into Ms Ambers’ math class, unsure of how to get his friends out.

He knocked on the door, and Ms Ambers answered it. 

“Ozzy? Your class is next period.” She said. 

He nodded. “Uh… I need Penny and Monty.” He said, holding his hands behind his back.

“Is there a reason? I’m sorry, but I’m going to need a reason for you to pull them out of my class.” She said sweetly.

“Oh no, I wish Madison was here. She makes great excuses. Think, Ozzy, think! Oh no, all this stress is gonna make me have an asthma attack… Wait. An asthma attack!”

Ozzy coughed into his hand. He started coughing more, falling to the ground, doing a great impression of an asthma attack.

Penny and Monty both stood up, Monty on robotic legs he, Penny, and the Huxley twins made. 

“I’ll take him to the nurse.” They both said.

Ms Ambers let Penny and Monty go, as she knew that is anyone else were to take him, his asthma attack would get worse.

As soon as Penny and Monty helped Ozzy to his feet and the door was closed, Ozzy started covering himself in hand sanitizer. 

“The school floor is filthy.”

—

Nugget ran to the gym. Coach Peterson allowed anyone to take a student out of their class, but the student(s) and the person taking them out had to do some sort of exercise. Luckily, Carla, Nugget, and Buggs were all good at PE, although Nugget was the best.

Nugget ran up to Coach Peterson. “Nugget would like to take Friend Carla and Friend Buggs out of Physical Education. Nugget is in quite a hurry, so if Coach Peterson wouldn’t mind giving Nugget and his friends an easy exercise, especially Friend Carla, as she does not have the muscle mass that Friend Buggs and Nugget has, that would be wonderful.”

Coach Peterson smirked to him. “Sure. I’ll let Carla and Buggs off, but YOU have to do 60 pull-ups.”

Nugget gave him a smirk back. “Nugget would be happy.”

A minute later, Nugget was at the pull-up bar, and his classmates were around him. Buggs and Carla were closest, ready to cheer him on.

Nugget put his hands on the bars. He pulled himself into a pull-up. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. Ten. Twenty. Thirty. Fourty. Fifty. Sixty.

After sixty pull-ups, Nugget basically just fell onto the mat under the bars. As Buggs and Carla helped him up, their PE class started cheering. The three friends exited the gym, their peers still clapping.

—

“So, what’s all this about?”  
“Why’s Nugget all sweaty?”  
“What happened to the others?”  
“I’m worried, what’s going on?”  
“Why did you pull us out of class?”  
“Kid pretended to be Ted’s little brother. Something’s up.”

“Guys, guys. Calm down. We’re about to expla- wait, did you say that Kid pretended to be Ted’s little brother?”

Kid, Jerome, and Ted all nodded. “He had to start crying to get us out.” Ted added.

Now that she was looking, Lily could see that Kid’s eyelashes were wet, and he looked like he had just been crying. Nobody had noticed, as Billy was normally the one to notice tiny things about Kid.

“That doesn’t matter. People had to do things to get us all here. All that matters is that we get our friends.” Ozzy said.

“You’re right. We saw that our friends were kidnapped, again, and we’re going to save them.” Kid said, standing on the couch in the hall.

Everyone stood up. “Let’s go!” Penny smiled. 

—

They were climbing through the vents, Kid and Lily leading the way. They reached the spot where they had seen the principal before, and looked around for her.

They didn’t see her, so all of them dropped into the lab. 

All four of them were hooked up to wires. Alice, Ron, and Madison were on different beds. 

Lily, Nugget, and Kid all rushed to Billy, while their friends dispersed.

Kid climbed up onto the cot next to Billy. He got no response. He sighed and lay down on Billy’s chest, curling into a ball. Lily stroked Billy’s long hair with one hand, and rubbed Kid’s back with her other.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. Everyone turned to see their principal standing at the door. Nugget, Buggs, Carla, Cindy, Jerome, and surprisingly Ozzy threw up their hands in a defensive stance.

“Oh, I guess you found my little experiments!” She said, smiling evilly. She walked up to Lily and put her hand on the teen’s chin. 

“You were a bit of a troublemaker for his dad!” She pointed to Jerome. “So I might just need to deal with you, too!”

Nugget’s eyes sparked with anger. “Don’t you DARE hurt the Pretty Lily.” He walked over to the principal and held her up by her collar. 

All she did was chuckle. “Oh, and you were the original target! Oh well, I guess I’ll have to start early. Start mutation process!”

Madison, Alice, Ron, and Billy all raised up into the air. Lily grabbed Kid off of Billy’s chest.

There was a giant flash, and instead of their classmates, there were horribly mutated versions of them.

Alice, Madison, and Ron were a grey-blue with spots of their normal skin colors. They had pointy teeth, and their hair had turned black. They all had claws, and stood on their hands and feet. All of their eyes were pitch black. They were angry, and ready to fight their friends.

Billy’s skin was a brighter grey-blue with big grey spots. He also had pointy teeth, claws, and black eyes. His hair was already black, so that didn’t change. He seemed less hostile, and was just sitting on the bed, chewing on some of his hair.

Nugget dropped the principal, and Lily held onto Kid tighter.

“Go, my creations! Attack!” The principal yelled.

Alice lunged at Cindy, Ron to Ted, and Madison to Ozzy. 

Kid suddenly got flashbacks to his second preschool. Suddenly, under Alice was Lily, back in her kindergarten size. Under Ron was Billy, still a kindergartener, scooting away. Ozzy stayed under Madison, but he was a kindergartener again.

Kid started breathing irregularly, and Lily pulled him into a hug from behind. He closed his eyes and started crying. “Why me?”

—

Felix looked at his brother and girlfriend pinned under monsters who used to be his friends. “What do I do? What do I do?” He thought. Then, an idea came to him. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

“Hello, this is the emergency line, how may I help you? The receiver asked. Felix knew he couldn’t say anything, lest draw attention to himself, so he just gave a small whimper to let them know it wasn’t a prank call.

“Are you able to tap on your phone?” The receiver said. Felix tapped his phone.

“Good, one tap for yes, two for no, are you in immediate danger?”  
Tap.  
“Do you need an ambulance?”  
Tap.  
“Police?”  
Tap.  
“Firefighters?”  
Tap tap.  
“Good, now are you with other innocent people?”  
Tap.  
“More than five?”  
Tap.  
“More than ten?”  
Tap.  
“More than 20?”  
Tap tap.  
“Okay, good. You’re doing amazingly. I need you to try to get everyone else to safety. Is that possible right now?”  
Tap tap.  
“Are you hiding?”  
Tap.  
“Could you ask someone else to help them, or could you hand the phone to someone else and help them?”  
Tap.  
“Good, can you do that now?”  
Tap.

Felix leaned over to Penny, handed her his phone, and whispered “I’m getting Teddy Cindy. Stay on the line, one tap for yes, two for no.” And rushed out to the lab. 

Penny grabbed the phone.

“Did you get help?” The receiver asked.  
Tap.  
“Are you the same person as before?”  
Tap tap.  
“Are you in immediate danger?”  
Tap tap.  
“Good. Is there anyone else with you?”

Penny looked to her brother, Monty, who was huddled with Carla and Jerome.

She tapped on the phone once.

“I need you to get with them, if possible. Can you do that?”  
Tap.

She crawled into Monty’s arms, and he wrapped her into a hug.

“Are you safer now?”  
Tap.  
“Are you safe?”  
Tap tap.  
“Could you maybe talk?”

Penny looked around nervously.

She tapped on the phone once.

“Is it dangerous to talk?”  
Tap.  
“Could you, very quietly, tell me where you are? If not, we can track your phone.”  
“I’m at… the high school… on Main…”  
“Thank you very much. I need you to stay on the line, but I don’t have any more questions for you.”  
Tap.

—

Felix kicked Ron, and pulled his twin brother out from under him. He carried him to Penny and the others, and lay him on the floor, but not before whispering “Stay safe. I love you.” and rushing out to get Cindy.

Luckily, Felix was tall and muscular, and could carry Cindy easily. Also, the principal was busy fighting Nugget.

Once Cindy was safe, he pulled her and Ted into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I let that happen. I’m sorry I was such a brat.” 

Ted sighed. “Fe, you’ve apologized so many times already. And I’ve forgiven you every time.”

Felix started softly crying into both Cindy and Ted’s shoulders. Cindy rubbed circles into his back, softly cooing to him. 

“This is sweet and all, but can you please shut up? I don’t wanna die.” Monty whispered, grabbing Felix and taking Cindy and Ted along with him.

The way that Monty had grabbed him, Ted was pushed into Penny’s lap. He smiled weakly, a small blush growing on his face. She smiled back. 

What was a bit more awkward was that Felix’s head had landed in Monty’s lap.

There was a scream from the other side of the counter. “Ozzy…” Felix whispered. In his desperation to get Cindy and Ted to safety, he had forgotten his friend.

Ted pushed himself out of Penny’s lap, and rushed out to Ozzy. 

He didn’t have the strength that Felix did, and Ozzy was further under Madison than Ted or Cindy were under Ron or Alice. 

Ted was pulling Ozzy’s arms, and Madison was gripping Ozzy’s torso and legs, in a game of tug-o-war, when Ozzy started crying. Madison let go, and Ozzy slid into Ted.

“Why… Maddie… why couldn’t I save you?” He said through tears. Madison looked at him questioningly. She opened her mouth, and a strange sound that sounded somewhat like “Ozzy” came out of it.

He held out a hand, and she placed her own mangled one on it.

Pitch black eyes met green. Ozzy placed his free hand on Madison’s cheek. She let out a small noise.

“Girl! Stop being romantic and kill that boy!” The principal screamed, being held in a headlock by Nugget.

Madison tilted her head. 

“You two! Get them!” The principal screamed to Ron and Alice. They stalked over and started circling Ted, Ozzy, and Madison.

“Uh oh.” Ted said. Madison would be easier to deal with, even if she hadn’t gone soft for Ozzy. Alice was tall, lanky, and did sports. Ron was stocky, but could easily throw Ted around.

“Okay, we got Madison better through love, maybe that could work for Alice and Ron?” Ted suggested.

“Well, yeah, but Alice and Ron like each other! Who would get them back?” Ozzy replied.

“Guys! Remember the good times? When Ron spilled lemonade on himself and Alice helped him clean it up? When Alice lost her soccer game, and Ron bought her a snack? Remember that?” Ted said.

Alice just growled at him.

“Uhm, remember how you’re madly in love with Ron? How you called me and Monty on our redhead group chat to tell us that you had finally figured out that you were in love with your best friend?” Ozzy said to Alice.

She stopped in her tracks. “Now we just gotta do Ron!” Ozzy yelled.

“This is gonna be easy. Ron! Ron! Ronny! Remember food?”

He stopped, and tilted his head. Then he started drooling, and a spot landed on the floor, and promptly melted it.

“No! You ruined my monsters!” The principal screamed. 

Right at that moment, a group of people came crashing through the door. “Police! Put your hands up!”

Everyone put their hands up, and Nugget dropped the principal, who fell to the ground. 

“Which one of you called the police?”

Felix stood up off of his knees, hands still up. “Felix Huxley. My dearest friend, Penelope Grant, took over the phone when I went to rescue my brother and my girlfriend.”

“You, you seem like you know what’s going on, what happened?” The cop in the front said, pointing to Lily, who was still holding Kid. 

“Well, this morning, my brother and some of his friends passed out…”


	2. Meeting the cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid, Nugget, Lily, Ted, Monty, and Ozzy figure out what state their mutated friends are in. The others just sleep in the waiting room.

After she had explained the story, the cops took the principal in for assault and kidnapping, and the mutated kids got sent to the hospital. The other kids got an escort, but they had to stay in the waiting room.

They wanted to wait until their friends were ready to be seen to leave, so they stayed overnight. The hospital staff didn’t have enough pillows for everyone, so some people had to share.

Nugget and Lily shared, with Lily wrapped in Nugget’s arms.

Felix and Cindy shared, and Cindy was sleeping on her boyfriend’s chest. 

Penny was using Monty’s jacket as a pillow.

Jerome was using Carla’s jacket as a pillow, with a jacket-less Carla and a jacket-less Monty sleeping on his chest.

The hospital staff had also given them blankets, but it was the same amount of blankets as pillows. Ted sacrificed his blanket so Penny could have one.

—

It was early in the morning when Lily got woken up by one of the nurses. 

“You can take some people to see your brother, but no more than two, not counting you. The others can’t be seen yet.”

She picked Nugget and Kid to go with her.

Lily, Nugget, and Kid walked in the room and saw her brother, still in his half-human form. Lily walked over to her brother’s bedside. 

He tilted his head, and let out a small noise. 

She put her hand next to him. 

“Oh, Billy. I shouldn’t have let this happen. After kindergarten, I promised to protect you. And I let you down. Why did I let you down? How? This is just like kindergarten! I blink, and you’re gone! You went to the bathroom, and didn’t come back! You just had to sneak around!”

She started crying. Nugget put a hand on her shoulder, silently comforting her. She hugged him and started sobbing into his shoulder. 

His eyes widened. He looked to Kid for guidance, who just shrugged.

Nugget awkwardly patted Lily on the back. She just kept sobbing.

Kid crawled onto Billy’s bed. Billy stared at him. Kid stared back.

“Billy… I’m sorry… this should’ve happened to me instead… I’ve killed you, cut your hair, robbed you of your hoodie… this shouldn’t have been you…” He whispered. A tear dripped down his chin, falling onto his shirt.

Billy let out a concerned noise, and patted the bed like a puppy. His nails had been cut, so they were only slightly longer than normal.

Kid held out a hand to Billy. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Billy cooed, and started playing with his long black hair.

Kid looked at him longingly. “Why him? He’s so sweet and innocent… and cute. He’s still cute. At least that didn’t get taken away…”

Billy bit his hair, and started chewing on it. He accidentally bit his finger, and yelped.

The three visitors all looked at him. He pulled a bloody finger out of his mouth, and stared at it. Lily gasped, and rushed out of the room to get someone to help.

Kid crawled over, and pulled Billy’s hair out of his mouth.

Billy smiled, showing off sharp fangs.

“Now, don’t bite me. Or yourself anymore. Okay?” Kid jokingly scolded.

Billy tilted his head. 

Kid lightly bit his own finger, and said “Bite. Bad.”

Billy pouted.

Lily and one of the nurses came in, the nurse holding a box of bandaids.

The nurse put antibiotics and a bandaid on Billy’s finger, getting a small coo in response.

The nurse giggled. “He’s so sweet! Like a puppy! I know, it’s kinda mean, but he’s just so cute!” She said.

Kid glared at the side of her head. 

Billy smiled widely, showing off his new fangs. The nurse giggled again.

“Well, I’m glad he hasn’t been an issue.” Lily said, putting her hand gently on Billy’s shoulder.

“He hasn’t been an issue at all! The other three have been, quite… difficult, though.” The nurse said.  
“Well, they seemed fine with Ted and Ozzy, maybe send them in?” Lily suggested.  
“Oh, are they visitors?”  
“Redhead and tall blonde boy. Don’t confuse Ted with Felix. Felix has the girl with pigtails sleeping on his chest. And don’t confuse Ozzy with Monty. Monty has robot legs, and is also sleeping on top of his boyfriend.”  
“Oh… that sounds confusing…”  
“I’ll just get them for you.” Kid said.

He walked out of the room and into the waiting room. He stepped over the sleeping teens, and walked to Ozzy on the couch. 

“Ozzy. Ozzy. Ozzy, wake up.”  
“Huh?”  
“The nurses need you to calm down Mads, Ron, and Allie.”  
“Oh. Gimme a sec to wake up.”

Kid left Ozzy and went to Ted. 

“Ted. Wake up.”  
“Hhhnnngh.”  
“Theodore.”  
“You’re not my momm, I don’t have to listen to youuu.”  
“I’ll get you coffee if you stop whining.”  
“Mmmmmmaybe.”  
“You know you’re a brat, right?”  
“Mhm.”  
“I need money.”

Ted reached into his pocket and sleepily threw $10.54 to Kid. Kid pocketed it.

Kid walked out of the room, went downstairs to the cafeteria, and got a coffee for himself, Ted, Ozzy, Lily, and Nugget. He still had around $2 left, so he just held onto it.

He went up the elevator to the top floor, got Ted and Ozzy from the visitor’s room, and went to Billy’s room.

Knock knock.  
“This is a restricted room, you’re going to need to say who you are!”  
Kid sighed. He really hated saying his name to strangers.

“Kid Taylor…”  
“What? Speak up.”  
“Kid Taylor! I have Ozzy and Theodore!”  
“Come in!”

Billy was sitting on the bed, with the nurse next to him, and Lily sitting on the bed. Nugget was standing next to Lily.

“Goodbye, buddy!” The nurse said to Billy. He smiled to her.

Kid gave a small growl. 

Kid held out two coffees for Nugget and Lily. They happily took them.

After Kid gave his friends their coffees, the nurse led him, Ozzy, and Ted out of the room.

“You know, I looked at Billy’s file earlier, and he’s really cute. When he’s not mutated.” The nurse said, walking down the hall.

“Yeah. He’s nice, too.” Kid scowled.

Ted put a hand on Kid’s shoulder.

It was partially to comfort Kid, but also partially to comfort Ted. The further back into the hallway they went, the more paranormal everything became. In one of the rooms with a window on the door, Ted could see a little girl sitting on the ceiling. 

“I wish Felix was here…” Ted muttered.

“Hey, uh, tall boy, you look familiar. Have I seen you before?” The nurse asked. 

Ted gigged lightly. “You probably have. Do you read business magazines?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“I’m Ted Huxley. Felix is here too, but he’s sleeping.”  
“Oh! You’re those rich boys?”  
“Yup. We’ll be paying the medical bills.”

Kid elbowed Ted. 

“What? You know I’m going to anyway.” Ted said, elbowing Kid back.

“We’re here.” The nurse said. 

Ted and Ozzy went into the room, leaving Kid and the nurse alone.

“So…” the nurse said. Kid silent.   
“How do you know these kids?”  
“Kindergarten.”  
“Oh, so you’ve known them for a while!”  
“Yup.”  
“Do you wanna tell me about them? The kids in the hospital?  
“There’s Madison, she’s dating Ozzy. She normally has glasses, and she really likes to read.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Then there’s Ron, he really likes food, and has a big crush on Alice.”  
“Ooo!”  
“Then Alice. She likes doing sports, and likes Ron. Surprisingly, she’s really good friends with Cindy.”  
“Who’s Cindy?”  
“Oh, this girl from my first kindergarten. She’s a jerk, and she used to put gum in other girls’ hair all the time. She was obsessed with having boyfriends, but now she’s settled down.”  
“Has she ever dated you?”  
“Of course, she’s dated all of the guys and even some of the girls.”

Right then, Ted stumbled out of the room. His tie was missing.

“They took my tie and kicked me out.” Ted pouted.  
“How’s Ozzy?” Kid asked nervously.  
“Did they harm you at all?” The nurse asked.  
“I’m fine, and so is Ozzy. He’s just sitting with Madison.” Ted said.

They decided to leave Ozzy, (they had asked him if it was okay) and headed back to Billy. The nurse let Ted in, as he had gone to see the others, and was therefore awake.

Ted opened the door. “Hey, buddy.” He said nervously. “How’re ya doing?”

—

Billy woke up in a strange room. It was bright. There were people near him. He tried to say “hello!” but they didn’t seem to understand, as none of them said hi back. 

He had two people in long white coats poking at him and asking him questions. He tried to answer, but they didn’t seem to understand him. In all fairness, he couldn’t understand them, either.

He kept hearing one word over and over again. “Billy.” That was him, he guessed. 

Soon, all of the people left. He was sad.

Then, three new people came in!

One of them walked over to him. “Hello!” He tried to say. 

The human close to him put their hand next to him. He heard his name again. Billy.

Then the human started crying! The tallest human comforted them. The shortest human crawled on his bed, and started talking to him, but they started crying too!

Billy put his hand out to the human. They said something, and Billy replied. “It’s okay!”

Then, Billy noticed stuff coming from his head. He played with it, then put it in his mouth. It tasted like nothing. He stuck his finger in his mouth, too.

Pain. Sharp pain, in his finger.

He yelped.

The crying human rushed away.

The small human crawled over to him, and took his finger out of his mouth. It was dripping with red stuff.

The small human said something. Billy didn’t know what.

Then, he lightly bit his finger and said “Bite. Bad.”

Billy understood. The thing with the teeth is a bite, and it’s bad. The small human is very smart.

The crying human and one of the people in coats came in, and put sticky stuff on his finger. It stopped the red liquid, though, so that was good.

Billy gave her a small “thank you!” and when they responded, he smiled. It didn’t make the small human happy, though. Maybe the person in the coat said something bad? 

The humans started talking, and the small human left.

Billy then turned to the crying human. Well, they weren’t crying anymore. The human with the flower.

The flower human seemed sad. Why? Who were these people, anyway? 

Billy only had one faint memory. Of a bad man. A bad man who turned Billy into this.

Then, the short human returned! With two other humans! One was tall, and the other one was less tall.

The short human gave something to the other humans, and left with the new humans and the human in the lab coat.

The only remaining humans were the one with the flower, and the first tall one. He didn’t seem to be as tall as the new tall one, though.

The flower human started talking to Billy. Billy tried to respond as best as possible. 

He guessed that he wasn’t doing too well, as they stopped talking. Then, they pointed to Billy and said slowly “Billy.”

Billy nodded.

The flower human gave a small smile, then pointed to themselves and said “Lily.”

Hm. The flower human had a name. Lily.

Billy nodded.

Lily smiled. They pointed to the other human. “Nugget.” They said.

Billy nodded again. Now, he had things to call them! Yay!

Nugget’s name was easy to remember, as he kept saying it. But he always said something before he said “Billy.” He said “Friend.” “Friend Billy.”

Then the short human, one of the people in coats, and the really tall human from before came back in. The really tall human started talking to him.

Billy said “hi! I’m Billy!” and smiled really wide.

The human gasped, and grabbed their mouth. They looked sad.

Billy was confused. Was the human sad?

Lily talked to him fast. She was trying to comfort him.

Then they started talking to each other, leaving Billy alone.

“Come pay attention to me!” He whined.

Lily was pulled closer to him. She looked scared. But Billy was happy to have someone to talk to! He barely noticed the others leaving.

—

“Hey, Buddy…”

Ted very carefully and slowly walked closer to Billy.

Billy smiled, showing off sharp fangs. He said something similar to his name. It seemed… creepy, to say the least.

Ted gasped, and pulled a hand to his mouth. His friend. One of his best friends. Turned into this. A monster.

Lily turned to Billy, looking at his worried stare.

“Oh, it’s okay! Ted’s just worried, that’s it!” She said, putting a hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“Hey, do you think that Monty could help with this?” Ted asked.

“You’re right! We should ask him.” Lily smiled, walking over to Ted. Nugget followed behind.

They talked about what they could do to save him for a second, when Lily felt a tugging on her sleeve. 

She assumed it was Billy, so she turned around. He was sitting in his bed, sulking, three feet away. She turned back to the conversation.

She talked for a second or so more, then she felt the tugging again, but it was stronger. She turned to look, and Billy was still in his bed. 

She turned back, and the tugging came back. It was so strong she had to take two steps back to avoid falling.

Once she was next to Billy again, the tugging stopped. 

Billy seemed happy again. Lily smiled weakly and sat down in the chair next to him. 

“Hey, guys, maybe you should get Monty.” She said to Nugget and Ted. 

They both nodded and rushed out of the room.

The nurse rushed over. “I’m sorry, he hasn’t shown any sign of superpowers before, this just came out of the blue.”

“He’s had them since I’ve known him. Superpowers, I mean. He can move stuff with his mind. When he gets really upset, it gets more powerful.” Kid said from the corner.

Lily and the nurse both jumped. They had forgotten he was there.

Kid continued. 

“The other three have powers, too. Madison’s got healing, Ron has teleportation, and Alice can turn invisible at will. We should probably get Billy, then Ron, then Alice, then Madison.” 

“Well, we should definitely get on that. But why Billy before Ron? Ron can just teleport out.” The nurse said.

“Because Billy’s already used his power. And he can restrain the rest.” Kid said, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Lily, Kid, and the nurse talked about Billy, and normal small talk, until Ted, Nugget, and a very tired Monty came in.

“Is there anything you can do?” Ted asked.  
Monty started blankly at Ted’s forehead. “I can’t see. Jerome has my glasses. I have no clue how helpless this child is.” Monty deadpanned.

Ted rushed out of the room, and came back in with Monty’s glasses.

Monty put them on, and walked over to Billy.

“Communication skills?” Monty asked.  
“Non-verbal. He’s like a puppy.” Kid replied.  
“Has he used his powers yet?”  
“Yes, he brought Lily to his bedside.”  
“Anything else?”  
“Not that I know of.

Monty nodded, and turned to Billy. “Hi. I’m Monty. You already know me, but I’m not sure if you remember. Can you smile for me?” He asked, smiling wide as an example.

Billy smiled for him, showing off his fangs.

“I notice he has a band-aid. Did something happen?” Monty asked, examining Billy’s teeth and hands.  
“He bit himself.” Kid said.  
“Context?”  
“He was chewing on his hair.”

Monty nodded. 

“Good. Now, I’m just going to need some of those pills from our old school, and I’ll be able to whip up an antidote. Ted, do you have any-”  
“Nugget has pills.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Nugget has pills. He just recently found some in a sock in his dresser. They are in Nugget’s pocket, as he wanted to show them to Friend Monty, but he was waiting for Friend Billy to not be around.”  
“Hand ‘em over.”  
“Yes, Friend Monty!”

Nugget dug in his pocket, and pulled out a little container of pills. He handed it to Monty, who took it gratefully.

“I’m going to wake up Penny and Felix. Kid, Ted, you wanna come be my lap assistants?” Monty asked.  
Kid shrugged. “No thanks.”  
“Um, no thank you.”

Monty didn’t say anything before he bolted out of the room, pills in hand.

“That surely was a strange boy.” The nurse muttered.  
Kid snickered. “You should meet the rest of us.”


	3. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty finds a cure for Billy! Yay! But... there’s an unexpected bump in the road...

After a few hours, Monty, Penny, and Felix came back to the hospital. 

As soon as Cindy saw Felix, she threw herself into his arms. 

“Where were you? I was so worried!” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I was fine. I was working on a cure for Billy with Monty and Penny. That’s all.” Felix said, giving Cindy a peck on the cheek. She giggled in response.

“Lover boy, I’m heading back. You stay here.” Monty said, giving both Carla and Jerome a kiss on the cheek, and turning out of the room. 

As Monty walked down the hall, needle in hand, he thought about his chances of living.

Billy had always hated shots. When he was younger, he used to bite and kick the doctors, but when he developed his powers, he became a lot more dangerous.

Luckily, his immune system was extremely strong, so he didn’t need to get flu shots, and his blood was tainted, so he couldn’t give blood.

Monty lightly knocked on the door, and there was a soft “Who is it?” coming from inside.

“It’s Monty, I’ve got something to help Billy.”

There was a light scurrying from the other side, and Lily opened the door.

“Can I talk to you and Kid? Outside?” Monty whispered.  
“Uh, sure.” Lily turned to Billy. “Hey, I’m gonna step out into the hall. Be good for nurse! Kid, c’mon!”

Lily and Kid stepped into the hall and Lily closed the door. “What’s up?” Kid asked, leaning on the wall.

Monty just simply held up the needle containing the antidote. It was in a container, but it was obviously a needle.

Lily facepalmed. “Monty, why? Why a shot? Couldn’t you just have him drink it or something?”  
“Nope, we don’t know how his stomach deals with processing food and drinks. I know this is going to work, and I don’t want to have to make another one.”  
“We can try. You might have to sneak up on him, though.”  
“Can’t. Metal legs. Not very stealthy.”  
“Well, I can’t, he won’t take his eyes off me!”

They both turned to Kid.

“No way. I’m not going to.” He hissed.  
“You have to!” Month said.  
“We’re not sure how he’d react to anyone else, and Ted’s too timid. We’d ask Ozzy, but he’s still with Madison.” Lily said.

Kid huffed and held out his hand for the needle. Monty handed it to him, and Kid stuffed it into his pocket.

The three of them slipped into the room. Kid sat behind Billy, and Monty and Lily say in front of him.

After five minutes, Billy was listening to Lily and Monty avidly. Kid pulled out the needle, and prepared it. 

He put it to Billy’s arm, very slightly hovering above it.

Kid closed his eyes and pushed it in. 

He heard a whimper, and he pulled out the needle. 

Kid opened his eyes, and Billy was passed out on the bed. He was himself again, human and everything.

They all shared smiles and waited it out until Billy woke up again.

“Huh..? Where am I?” He muttered.

“You’re… in the hospital. You got mutated again.” Lily said, happy that her brother was back again.

“Oh. Um, thanks for… telling me.” Billy said, slightly confused. Lily didn’t seem to notice.  
“How are you feeling?” The nurse asked.  
“Heavy. I feel different, and I don’t like it.” Billy whined.  
“Well, you felt like a human for about 16 years now, so you’ll get used to it soon!” The nurse giggled.  
“That’s the thing. The furthest back I can remember is this morning. And I was ‘mutated’ then. I don’t even know what their names are.” Billy said, pointing to Monty and Kid.

Lily paled. “What do you mean, you don’t remember anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short! (And sorry for the cliffhanger)


	4. Billy goes home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy now has amnesia... how will his friends and family react?

“What do you mean you don’t remember anything?”  
“I don’t remember anything. I know your name, because that ‘Nugget’ guy said it. Uh, Lily, right?”  
“Yeah. I’m Lily.” Lily said, choking back tears.

She ran out of the room.

Billy stared at her retreating back. “Did I do something wrong?”

—

Lily pushed the door open to the waiting room, and ran into Nugget’s arms. 

“Pretty Lily? What’s wrong?” Nugget asked.   
“He… he doesn’t remember. He doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t remember me…” Lily sobbed.

Everyone went silent. 

Penny walked over, and put her hand on Lily’s back. “Do we need a girl talk?” Penny whispered.

Lily nodded.

—

Lily, Penny, Carla, and Cindy were all sitting together outside of the waiting room, their girl talk reduced by two. 

Lily was sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. Cindy was on her right, handing her tissues when she needed them. Penny was on her left, rubbing circles on her back. Carla was in front of her, holding her hand on Lily’s knee.

“I just- I miss my brother! It’s kindergarten all over again!” Lily sobbed.   
“Hey, well at least you know he’s safe! In kindergarten you didn’t know where he was. And, there was a pretty girl with beautiful blonde pigtails trying to put gum in your hair! Cindy said.  
“You’re right. Cindy, c-can you go visit him? I want to make sure he’s okay, but I can’t see him again…”   
“What? Why me?”  
“Because you know him the best!”  
“Fine. But only for you.” Cindy booped Lily’s nose and skipped off to Billy’s room.

—

“Knock knock! It’s Cindyyy!” Cindy said, knocking on Billy’s door. 

The nurse opened it, and Cindy went in.

“Hello ex-boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, and ex-boyfriend!” Cindy said, pointing to Kid, Billy, and Monty.

Monty groaned, and Billy tilted his head.

“It’s a long story. Anyway, I heard that you lost your memory from your dearest sister!” Cindy said, sitting next to Billy, and pushing a very angry Kid out of the way.

“Sister?” Billy asked.  
“Oh, god. You really did forget everything. Anyway, I’m Cindy, and your sister, Lily, sent me to check on you!”  
“Lily’s my sister?”  
“Yup! So, who else have you met?”   
“Uh, just Lily, M...Monty! Yeah, Monty right? Kid, I think. I feel like I’m getting that wrong.” Kid shook his head. “Nevermind then! And this guy named Nugget?”  
“Oh! You met Nugget! He’s Lily’s- boyfriend. I think. And, he’s your best friend!”  
“I’ve got a best friend?”  
“Yup! And you’ve got a lot of really good friends too! You can meet them later. But I came here with a simple question: how are you doing?”  
“How am I doing? I’m fine, I guess. I just feel weird not knowing who I am.”

Cindy hopped off of Billy’s bed. “Welp, time to go! I have to join my friends again. Also, Monty-Ponty, yah might want to work on Ron soon.”

With that, she skipped out of the room and back to Lily, Carla, and Penny.

“Good news, he says he’s fine. Bad news, Monty’s lazy and he hasn’t gotten to work on the rest.” Cindy said, sitting down in front of Lily, as Carla had taken her spot.

“Dude, that’s my boyfriend!” Carla said, throwing a punch to Cindy’s arm.  
“You’ve got two! I’ve known Monty longer anyway!” Cindy smirked, punching Carla back.  
“Well I know him better! I bet you don’t know how many freckles he has~”  
“Well I know how many Lily has!”  
“Don’t bring me into this!”

Carla winked to Cindy. Cindy winked back. 

“I know one more thing about Lily that you don’t!” Cindy taunted.   
“Cindy… don’t you dare.” Lily said.  
“Lily’s really ticklish. Right…. here! And here! And here!” Cindy said, tickling Lily.  
“Cindy! Stop it!” Lily squealed.  
“Hey, Lily? Are you ticklish here?” Penny smirked, tickling Lily.  
“Or here?” Carla added, tickling Lily.

Lily squealed again.

—

Kid walked up to the dogpile of girls outside of the waiting room.

“Hey, Lily? Uh…” He said, not quite sure how to say what he needed to.  
“Yeah?” Lily said.  
“Uh, Billy can go home now. If you want, he can come over to my place first…”

Lily stayed silent.

“I don’t mind it if he comes over! And I’m sure my mom won’t mind!”  
“It’s fine. I can take him home.” Lily said quietly.  
“I’m going to get him, he’s changing into normal clothes now…”  
“Thanks.”

Kid walked away, and Lily was once again wrapped in comfort. 

—

Lily watched a very nervous Billy get escorted down the hall by Monty and Kid.

“Hi…” Billy said, looking at the ground.  
“Hi…” Lily said, still sitting on the floor.  
“Hey, Billy, why don’t we introduce you to the others?” Penny suggested.   
Billy shrugged. “O-okay…”

Penny stood up and took Billy’s hand. She then walked him into the waiting room.

“Everyone! Billy was just released, and if you didn’t hear Lily earlier, he doesn’t know you.” Penny said.

Billy lifted a finger and pointed to Nugget. “I know him.” He whispered in Penny’s ear.

“Oh, that’s awesome!” Penny whispered back. “Now, is there anyone you wanna meet first?”  
“I-um… I don’t know. Who do you think I should meet first?”  
“Hm. Maybe someone you knew from your first school. Jerome, Buggs, come over here please.”

Jerome and Buggs stepped forward.

“Hey. I’m Jerome, nice to meet you. Again.”  
“I’m Buggs. You don’t really have a good history with me.”

“Thank you. Now, Huxley twins, c’mere.” Penny said.

The Huxley twins stepped forward. 

Felix held out a hand for Billy to shake. “Felix Huxley, and this here is my twin brother, Theodore.”  
“Everyone just calls me Ted, though.” Ted added.

—

After five minutes, Billy had met everyone. (Except Ozzy, but he was still with Madison) And he was clinging to Penny tightly. 

“C’mon, Billy, Lily’s gonna take you home now.” Penny said, very lightly trying to pry Billy off of her.  
“Can’t you come?” He whined.  
“No, sorry. I’m going to stay here with my brother.”  
“Who’s your brother?”  
“Monty. I’m adopted. It’s weird, because we have two moms and Monty had a donor.”  
“Oh, that’s weird.”  
“You know it.”

As they were talking, they walked back into the hall. 

As soon as Lily saw Billy, she looked like she had just remembered something.

“Oh no. Mom and Dad don’t know.” She said, pulling out her phone.

As Lily frantically tried to call her parents, Billy wandered around.

He was walking when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stopped, and turned to face the mirror.

He looked somewhat strange. Long, black hair, sickly skin. He guessed it was from the fact that he just got unmutated. He smiled at himself, and looked at his teeth. He still had fangs, but they weren’t as long or sharp as before.

“Checking yourself out?”

Billy jumped. It was a girl with a side ponytail. She was wearing a green sweater with a matching skirt.

“What?” Billy asked.  
“Nevermind. I’m Carla, by the way.”

Carla held out a hand, and Billy shook it nervously.

A boy, Jerome, if Billy could remember, came up behind Carla, putting his hands on her hips.

“Did she scare you? Sorry if she did, if you had your memory you’d know that she’s just a wimp who builds bombs. Really, you should be the most scared of Penny.” He said.  
“Call me a wimp again and I might just say ‘Billy’ in front of one of those bombs that your dad made.” Carla responded.  
“Inside joke.” Jerome said at Billy’s confused expression.

Billy was confused. Why would Carla say his name in front of a bomb? And why would Jerome’s dad make bombs?

“C’mon, Billy, let’s go home, okay?” Lily said, grabbing onto Billy’s arm.

Lily led her brother to her beaten up van. Carla had driven her car there so Lily could ride in the ambulance with Billy. 

She opened the passenger side door for him, and he climbed in.

He gawked at the many stickers adorning the inside of the car, many he had placed himself, but he didn’t remember it.

“Your car looks cool…” He said.   
“Thanks.” Lily responded coldly. “Now buckle your seatbelt.

—

Billy and Lily were engulfed in an awkward silence while Lily drove. 

“Do you… hate me?” Billy asked nervously.

Lily froze for a second, then realized she was driving, and pulled over.

“Why would you say that?” She asked.  
“I don’t know, you seem like you don’t like me…”

Lily unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to him. “Billy, you’re my brother. No matter what, I’ll still love you. It’s just… awkward. We’ve been through so much, and you don’t remember it.”

Billy unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry. I want to remember you. I want to remember us.” Tears were streaming down his face.

“It sucks, not being able to remember anything. I don’t know anything about any of you. I don’t know where you got that flower from, I don’t know where that Monty guy got metal legs from. 

“You’ve been through so much, and I don’t even have an idea of what you’ve done. I don’t even know anything about myself, and it’s weird. I don’t like it.”

Lily leaned over to his seat and hugged him. “I can try and fill you in. I wish it wasn’t you… so much had happened to you…”  
“Can we go home please?”  
“Of course.”

—

Lily pushed open the door to her house.

“Mom! Dad! We’re home!” Lily called.

Two people rushed down the stairs, both with black hair. One was a woman, and the other a man.

The woman engulfed Billy in a hug. “Oh, Billy! I was so worried when you didn’t come home from school! I thought it had happened again!” She cried.

Billy just stood there awkwardly. He spared a glance to Lily.

“Mom. He doesn’t remember you. You’re making him uncomfortable.”  
“I’m sorry! I was just worried about you, honey…” Their mom said.  
“I-it’s okay… you can hug me if you want to…” Billy said nervously.  
“It’s fine. I know you don’t like strangers after what happened in kindergarten.”  
“What happened in kindergarten?”

The three other people exchanged looks. Billy pulled on the sleeves of his sweater, which was a few sizes too big.

“You really forgot everything. You were just nervous earlier! That’s why you didn’t warm up to them? I had some hope!”  
“Lily, honey, calm down-”  
“No! This is horrible! I lost my brother! AGAIN! But this time, I can see him! It’s taunting me! He looks like Billy, he’s wearing Billy’s clothes, but he’s NOT MY BROTHER!”

Billy looked down. “I’ll go. You don’t want me.”

Lily turned her head quickly. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it-” but Billy was already out of the door.

“Lilian Sofia Emerson! Why’d you say that?” Their dad scolded.  
“I’m sorry… I just… I didn’t wanna lose him again… and I did… him going missing changed everything. And it was finally good again…”

—

Billy sat on the stairs of his porch, softly crying. His own sister didn’t want him. His twin sister.

A pair of black flats came up in front of him. He looked up and saw Penny.

“Are you okay?” She asked, sitting next to him. 

He shook his head, and she hugged him. “It’s okay… shh… you’ll be okay…”

When he calmed down a little bit, he said “Th-thanks.”  
“For what?”  
“Comforting me.”  
“It’s fine, it’s my sworn duty as a mom friend!”  
“You seem like a mom friend.”  
“I’m not the one you considered your mom friend, though. That would be Alice.”  
“Who’s Alice?”  
“She got mutated, just like you. She’s really nice. I have a picture of her on my phone, if you wanna see?”  
“Sure!”

Penny pulled her phone out of her purse, opened up her photos app, and handed her phone to Billy.

She pointed to a girl with red hair and a side bun. “That’s Alice. That’s Ron, and that’s Madison.”  
“Hey, Penny? Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course! Ask away!”  
“Do I… have a boyfriend or something?”  
“Well, you do have a crush…”  
“Can I see him?”

Penny smiled weakly, and eventually found a picture. She handed her phone to Billy again.

“This is Kid. You’ve had a crush on him since kindergarten.”  
“Oh! He’s cute…”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, wait, what happened in kindergarten? Lily flipped out because I didn’t remember…”  
“Oh. Uh, I’m not the person to ask… I didn’t go to the school that it happened in… Kid really is the one you should ask. He probably won’t come over, though. I can call Monty?”  
“Okay… will you please call Monty?”

Penny took her phone, and called Monty. Billy didn’t pay attention to their conversation, he just looked at the sky. It was strange, not knowing anything about yourself. He didn’t even know he was into guys, he had to have someone tell him. And what the hell happened in kindergarten?

“Monty’s coming over now.” Penny said, snapping Billy out of his thoughts.  
“Oh. Thanks.”

Billy inched closer to Penny. “Can I… have a hug again?”

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “Of course. We’re friends.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve updated this... but here I am now!


	5. Ozzison chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison isn’t thinking like a human... but she knows that this redheaded boy is safe...

Cold. Everything was cold. And blurry. Except for him.

He was warm. She didn’t need to see to know that he was comfortable.

She didn’t know exactly how to describe how she felt around him.

He felt like home. 

Like nobody could ever hurt her, as long as she was in his arms. Like she was safe. 

She closed her pitch black eyes and cooed to him.

He seemed somewhat tense. She didn’t like that.

She stroked his hair, trying not to get her claws stuck in his curls.

He curled closer to her, but still seemed stiff. 

She decided that was good enough, and patted him on the head.

She didn’t remember anything before that morning. She didn’t remember being Madison. She didn’t remember anything about the boy that she was cuddling. 

But she knew they were close. That’s all the memory she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short! There’s another return coming in the next chapter! You should know who’s next if you look back!


End file.
